


Зверь внутри

by Gwyllt



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Питер Бейлиш был не чужд сюрпризов. Однако этот сюрприз оказался не слишком приятным.





	Зверь внутри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Animal Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779696) by [imagined_melody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_melody/pseuds/imagined_melody). 

> Слишком мало работ по данному пейрингу!!!
> 
> От автора:
> 
> Триггеры: селф-харм. Я не считаю описания детализированными и графичными, но для меня селф-харм не является триггером, так что решайте сами - читать или нет. И еще одно предупреждение, на этот раз для фанатов саги: если в работе есть какие-то несоответствия канону (помимо пейринга, разумеется) или иные неточности, я прошу за это прощения. Я восхищаюсь сериалом и посмотрела уже три серии, но несмотря на это, мне все еще приходится спрашивать у друга имена тех или иных персонажей (за исключением главных героев), и я никак не могу запомнить, кто откуда родом и прочие вещи такого рода.
> 
> От переводчика:
> 
> "Май инглиш из бед и огорчений", как говорится, но так как я не нашел ни одной (!) работы по данному пейрингу (да даже на ао3 всего 15 (15!!!) работ), я решил взять дело в свои руки.

Петир Бейлиш был не чужд сюрпризов. Королевская Гавань всегда была центром для совершения тайных сделок и удовлетворения странных предпочтений власть имущих фигур. Он был готов к любым неожиданностям, он видел многое из того, что не замечали другие — к чему-то приложил руку он, что-то происходило без его участия. Когда работаешь в борделе, многие, даже самые странные, вещи становятся обычными — в мире не так много мест, где можно столкнуться со всем разнообразием человеческой фантазии. В любой момент Бейлиш был готов увидеть, услышать или столкнуться с чем угодно.

Однако то, что он увидел в покоях Вариса, заставило его остановиться на пороге. На первый взгляд открывшаяся его взору картина напоминала сцену убийства: Варис полусидел на полу, привалившись спиной к столу — только стол и удерживал его в относительно вертикальном положении. Кровь обагряла его одежды и стекала на пол, по всей видимости, результат удара кинжалом, который — влажный и красный от крови — лежал рядом с правой рукой Вариса. Не двигаясь, Петир окинул комнату цепким взглядом, отыскивая притаившегося убийцу, но ничего подозрительного не заметил — и только тогда он позволил себе приблизиться и опуститься на колени рядом с Варисом. 

С близкого расстояния картина прояснилась: случившееся — не дело рук постороннего, нет никакого убийцы и бояться нечего. Да, левое предплечье Вариса пересекали два длинных пореза, но угол, под которым они были нанесены, и кинжал, которого Варис все еще касался двумя пальцами, ясно давали понять — раны нанес себе сам Варис. Петир осторожно отбросил лезвие прочь за пределы досягаемости и аккуратно приподнял левую руку Вариса — при этом его пальцы погрузились в кровь. Насколько можно был судить, кровотечение при этом замедлилось, но не слишком — если он ничего не предпримет, Варис умрет от потери крови. Снова окинув глазами комнату, Бейлиш обнаружил графин с водой и чистые тряпицы, разложенные на столике около окна. Он забрал их, после чего снова вернулся к Варису.

Варис приоткрыл глаза и скользнул взглядом по лицу Петира — он балансировал на грани, готовый потерять сознание в любой момент. При первом касании влажной ткани он издал непонятный звук, словно пытался заговорить, но Петир предостерегающе качнул головой. «Отлично, — подумал он. — Когда ты только успел превратиться в мамочку?» Варис безмолвно осел обратно, но продолжал наблюдать за действиями Петира. Если касания Бейлиша и причиняли ему боль или неудобства, он никак не показывал этого.

Промывая раны — без особого умения, но по возможности аккуратно — Петир использовал подвернувшуюся возможность, чтобы проверить, насколько правдивы придворные мифы. Глаза Вариса не были красными, щеки не лоснились от пота, а кожа не была пятнистой — только бледной, что неудивительно после такой кровопотери. Хотя многие при дворе сравнивали Вариса с женщиной, его лицо не носило следов слез: что бы ни произошло, раны не были результатом внезапного приступа или истерики. 

— Почему вы это сделали? — спросил Петир негромко, словно бы между делом; но серьезный, почти строгий тон голоса выдал его с головой. Мастер над шептунами чуть прищурился, как будто бы облик Петира слегка размывался — если учесть, сколько крови потерял Варис, предположение вполне могло быть правдой.

— Что, вам становится дурно при виде пары капель крови, лорд Бейлиш? — чуть слышно пробормотал Варис, не отводя взгляд.

— Нет. — Разумеется, ему не становилось дурно. Даже в Королевской Гавани, столице Семи Королевств, центре светской жизни с присущей ему относительной элегантностью, люди не могли забыть о том, как выглядит кровь. Каждый день они видели насилие и жестокость, совершаемые якобы цивилизованными способами: рыцарские турниры и поединки, казни предателей и военных преступников. Иногда жестокость выходила далеко за пределы городских развлечений и выливалась в войны и нападения мародеров на отдаленные поселения. Многие перебрались сюда, храня воспоминания кровавых расправах, вынудившие их сняться с места и уехать.

Нет, ему определенно не становилось дурно.

— В сложившейся ситуации проливается достаточно крови. Терять ее по своей вине — бессмысленная расточительность, — он поднял запястье Вариса, осмотрел и снова смочил раны водой, смывая кровь. — К тому же, это едва ли «пара капель».

Взгляд Вариса упал на залитый кровью пол и он приподнял брови в изумлении.

— О боги, — сказал он чуть слышно. — Похоже, я не рассчитал и поранился сильнее, чем планировал.

— Действительно, — пробормотал Мизинец. Расслабленная рука Вариса покоилась в его руке, и Петир осторожно провел большим пальцем по тыльной стороне его ладони — ненужный жест, свидетельство глупой привязанности. — Я все еще жду ответа на вопрос.

Варис перевел взгляд на него.

— О, да, — ответил он, продолжая прерванный диалог. — Разумеется. Но я нахожу это… Малоподдающимся объяснению. Это не то действие, которое я совершаю регулярно… Знаете метафору, к которой прибегают в попытке объяснить свои чувства? «Как будто кто-то скребется на душе». И в таких случаях мне нужно выпускать этого зверя прогуляться. Размять когти, так сказать.

Петир сдвинул брови.

— Не подскажете, как часто этот зверь… Разминает когти?

— О, почти никогда, — ответил Варис. Затем нахмурился вслед за Петиром. — А может, почти всегда. Я не уверен.

Его речь вновь начала терять четкость, окончания смазывались. Петир закончил промывать раны и отложил окровавленную тряпку в сторону, а сам взял другую и бережно обмотал вокруг предплечья, плотно прижимая ее к порезам, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Когда боль вонзилась в руку, Варис зашипел, но не выказал протеста и продолжил:

— Когда вокруг так много хищников, трудно сказать, где прячется мой собственный. К сожалению, я не замечаю его до тех пор, пока он не наносит удар. 

— И в каких случаях он атакует? — спросил Петир, вынуждая полубессознательного Вариса говорить: и чтобы удовлетворить любопытство, и чтобы он не потерял сознание окончательно. Бейлиш не поднимал взгляд от ран и старался говорить тихо — словно зверь, о котором говорил Варис, не был воображаемым. — Когда печален? Когда зол? Или когда ему больно?

— На самом деле, совсем наоборот, — голос Вариса прояснился и стал более собранным. — При отсутствии всех перечисленных вещей. При полной потере всех чувств… Я полагаю, не боль, а ее недостаток провоцирует подобные ситуации.

Он пошевелил раненой рукой, проверяя, насколько хорошо она двигается, и поморщился от боли, пронзившей запястье. 

— Не шевелитесь, — велел Петир. Объяснение Вариса казалось ему логичным. Успех Вариса как Мастера над шептунами, если не вся его жизнь — как, однако, тесно оказались связаны их судьбы здесь, в Королевской Гавани — зависели от внимательности, осведомленности обо всем, что его окружает. Если приступы меланхолии притупляют чувства Вариса, заставляют его терять связь с реальностью — он делает все, чтобы вернуть им остроту. Вспышка боли возвращает его в реальность и он снова становится зорким и осторожным. Причиняя себе боль, Варис напоминает, как много вокруг людей, готовых сделать то же самое, как только он потеряет бдительность.

Теперь, когда Петир держал руку Вариса в своей, ему открылись другие шрамы: тонкие и едва заметные, уходящие под длинный рукав одеяния. Их было немного, какие-то заметны больше, какие-то — меньше. Было ясно — эти шрамы Варис носит давно. Он не врал, говоря, что подобное поведение проявляется не так часто, как можно подумать.

— Я очень устал, — пробормотал Варис. Петир поднял взгляд, читая на круглом лице признаки недомогания — слабость, которую Варис обычно скрывал за непроницаемыми масками, а теперь позволил увидеть. Зрелище было слишком личным, слишком интимным.

— Вы потеряли много крови, — ответил Петир. — Вы не просто устали, вы истощены. Не закрывайте глаза, вам нельзя спать. Оставайтесь со мной.

Петир не хотел вкладывать в последнюю фразу столь очевидный смысл, но увы — она уже прозвучала. Взгляд Вариса смягчился. Он с трудом приподнял правую руку и коснулся щеки Петира, задержав ладонь, насколько хватило сил — а потом позволил ей медленно опуститься обратно.

— Как пожелаете, — тихо ответил Варис, вновь тяжело оседая на стол. Его веки чуть опустились, но он не закрыл глаза, продолжая смотреть на Петира со странным выражением, в котором читалась что-то вроде нежности.

Петир осторожно размотал повязку на его руке и снова осмотрел порезы. Кровотечение прекратилось. Он смочил тряпки водой и осторожно стер оставшуюся кровь, а потом сказал:

— Этот зверь, — и его голос звучал мягко и убедительно, — может быть внутри вас, Варис, но он — не вы. И вы — не зверь.

Варис добродушно посмотрел на него и чуть улыбнулся.

— Разумеется, мой дорогой. Разумеется, нет.

Воздух насквозь пропитался медным запахом крови. В своих поисках Петир обнаружил на прикроватном столике бальзам и осторожно нанес его на раны перед тем, как снова забинтовать их. Бальзам мог облегчить боль и уменьшить страдания, а Петир к тому же наслаждался приглушенным цветочным ароматом, надеясь, что запах возымеет успокаивающее и расслабляющее действие и на раненого. Попутно он вновь заметил на полу кровавое пятно и поморщился, а затем набросал поверх остатки ткани, решив, что позже вызовет слуг, чтобы те закончили уборку. Затем он открыл окно, позволив свежему бризу ворваться в комнату и унести прочь тяжелый запах, а после этого вернулся к Варису.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? Вы можете встать?

Варис утвердительно кивнул, и Петир подал ему руку, помогая подняться на ноги — словно Варис был пожилым человеком, неспособным передвигаться самостоятельно. Варис крепко ухватился за нее и медленно, с трудом переставляя ноги, направился к кровати. Свободной рукой он крепко обхватывал плечо. Вдвоем они медленно пересекли комнату и Варис с видимым облегчением опустился на кровать — хотя Петир ожидал, что он останется сидеть.

— Боюсь, ваши одежды поменяли цвет, — сказал Петир, не будучи уверенным, что Варис вообще обратил на это внимание. — Вы не желаете сменить их?

Варис внимательно осмотрел кровавое пятно, пропитавшее левый рукав и значительную часть платья, и по его лицу проскользнула гримаса отвращения. 

— Пожалуй, — ответил он.

Петир извлек из гардероба новое одеяние, более подходящее для отдыха, подал Варису и помог ему переодеться, стараясь как можно меньше касаться его в страхе побеспокоить раны — и уважая его скромность. В свежем одеянии Варис явно почувствовал себя комфортнее, и Петир помог ему лечь обратно в постель.

— Что ж… Вы приляжете? — спросил Варис. Петир уставился на него, немало удивленный — надеясь, что эмоции не слишком отражаются на лице; на мгновение он подумал, не предлагает ли Варис ему перейти к плотским утехам. Пусть этот случай не был первым для них, но сложившиеся обстоятельства явно не способствовали подобному «отдыху». Уж не думал ли Варис, что Петир хочет воспользоваться его состоянием?.. Но по выражению лица Вариса Петир понял — он не намекает ни на что подобное, а просто спрашивает, собирается ли он прилечь.

— Если вы хотите, — ответил Петир. Эта мысль вовсе не отталкивала его. — Я не буду настаивать, если вы того не желаете.

Варис промычал что-то в знак благодарности.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Я бы предпочел не делить ни с кем постель, я думаю… Но не могли бы вы остаться рядом? Ваше общество мне крайне приятно, вам нет нужды немедленно покидать мои покои. 

К концу высказывания голос Вариса сошел на нет, завершившись на тихой, мурлыкающей ноте. Петир поймал себя на том, что осторожно поглаживает руку Вариса — неосознанный жест безотчетной привязанности. Он остановил движение, но не убрал руку.

— Конечно, — ответил он. Он сделал шаг назад, но в последний момент Варис потянулся и положил свою ладонь поверх руки Петира, кратко сжав ее в знак благодарности. Поддавшись порыву, Петир наклонился и коснулся губами гладкого лба Вариса — и услышал осторожный вздох. Петир почти забыл, как в самом начале их отношений, когда они еще не предполагали никакого физического контакта, Варис наслаждался и ценил каждый момент близости.

Петир хотел оставить Вариса и дать ему отдохнуть, но внезапно на ум пришла одна идея.

— Есть способы, — сказал он осторожно. — Причинять боль без нанесения себе увечий. Наказывать не в ущерб удовольствию. Многие так делают. Это не стыдно.

Он был знаком со многими такими способами. Бордель был отличным местом для наблюдений, и Петир знал, на что готовы пойти люди ради получения удовольствия. И хотя Питер пробовал многое, его путь к наслаждению лежал в другом направлении.

— Хитрости публичного дома, я полагаю? — сказал Варис. В его голосе прозвучала насмешка, но Бейлиш знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы купиться на шпильку.

— Хитрости, да, но весьма действенные, — ответил он. — Возможно, когда в следующий раз кто-то будет скрестись у вас на душе, стоит об этом подумать.

— Интересно… Вы будете знакомить меня с этими хитростями? Или же поручите кому-нибудь другому?

Петир помолчал.

— Как вам будет угодно, — наконец сказал он.

Варис чуть улыбнулся, его глаза почти закрылись.

— Я запомню, — пробормотал он. — Спасибо.

Он постепенно погружался в сон; боль и потеря крови изнурили его. На краткий миг Петир остался у кровати, наблюдая за тем, как рука Вариса выскальзывает из его пальцев. Затем он отошел от кровати и опустился на стул, так, чтобы со своего места он мог видеть кровать. На столе лежала бумага, должно быть, подготовленная Варисом для личных нужд — и Петир взял ее, набрасывая на желтоватых листах заметки по рабочим вопросам. Из открытого окна доносился привычный городской шум, на кровати хрипло посапывал Варис. Переплетаясь, звуки погружали его в столь редкое для человека его профессии чувство безопасности. 

Петир знал — оно не будет длиться вечно. Варис проснется, они возобновят деловые отношения, словно ничего и не было. Кинжал будет вычищен и убран в ножны и все вернется на круги своя. Они снова будут наблюдать друг за другом — еще зорче, чем раньше.

Но Варис спал. Петир Бейлиш довольно вздохнул и стал ждать.


End file.
